Firebrand
by forsaken2003
Summary: The gang spends the night at the beach


Title: Firebrand  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: The gang spends the night at the beach  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #445 from tamingthemuse- Firebrand

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike had no idea how Xander had convinced him to join the Scooby's at the beach for a bonfire. He hated the beach and fire was his nemesis. But Xander pulled out those damn puppy dog eyes so here Spike was sitting on a blanket. He watched as Xander took a firebrand and tossed it on the huge pile of wood to start the bonfire. There was a loud whooshing sound that made Spike cringe.

"You okay?" Xander ask as he plopped down beside Spike.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Spike said sarcastically.

Xander leaned his head against Spike's shoulder. He knew Spike didn't want to come but it was a couple thing and Xander didn't want to be the only one not couple-y. "Can you at least pretend to have fun? This isn't that horrible, is it?"

Spike grumbled. "No, though I don't see how we can have fun in front of a giant fire with your goody, goody friends when we could be at your place shagging like bunnies."

"And people say romance is dead," Xander said with a roll of his eyes. He opened the cooler and pulled out a couple of beers. They each brought their own cooler to hold their favorite drinks and food. "Come on, we've got beer and food. I love to cook wieners over a fire."

"I'll be keeping my wiener away from the fire," Spike announced loudly gaining everyone's attention.

Buffy wrinkled up her face in disgust. "You are such a pig, Spike!"

"I bet your boy toy would be inclined to agree with me," Spike said.

Riley didn't agree but he did unconsciously place a hand over his private bits.

"How about we just have a good time and not have any fighting for one night?" Willow suggested. She planned this for a week and she really didn't want it ruined because Buffy and Spike couldn't get along. Demon activity had been high the past month and they needed to just have fun.

"You're right, Wills," Buffy said though she didn't apologize for trying to start something with Spike. Spike would never get an apology out of her!

Everyone settled down with their loved ones and enjoyed the feel of the fire. Spike pulled Xander in between his legs and wrapped himself around him. If it was to cuddle or for protection against the fire Xander didn't ask. "I used to love going camping as a kid," Xander commented.

"Your dad took you camping?" Spike asked not hiding his surprise at all.

Xander snorted. "Of course not! He would have probably passed out over the fire and killed himself. Jesse's family would take me. Every summer for two weeks we'd go. Willow came with us once but she's not much for camping."

"That's because you guys lied and told me there were snakes!" Willow exclaimed clearly still upset about it.

"There were!" Xander called back. He whispered to Spike. "There weren't."

Spike snorted while trying to stop from laughing. His pet was a hoot. "Maybe we could go camping?"

Xander stared at Spike like he had lost his mind. "Spike, you were just complaining about this and now you want to go camping?"

"Well, the fire wouldn't be nearly as big as this, right? And it would just be the two of us. We could also share a sleeping bag."

"You know those things aren't that big," Xander informed Spike.

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and gave him a good squeeze. "Then I guess we'll just have to have our bodies pressed tightly together. Naked and front to back of course."

"Of course, it's the only way to do that," Xander replied with a grin.

"Remind me never to go camping with you guy," Buffy said.

An evil smile spread over Xander's face. "Never, considering you hate snakes."

"There are no snakes!" Willow and Buffy yelled at the same time.

Spike and Xander snickered. Spike was rubbing off on Xander in a good and bad way.

The End


End file.
